


【带卡】ABO - 创造闺女大作战

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 守纪律土 X 不守规矩卡设定：非常普通的🅰️🅱️🅾️故事背景：木叶开放了二胎政策。旗木卡卡西首当其冲，以身作则响应国家政策。剧情梗概⚫➕️⚪️＝ 👦🏻—>🤷🏼♂️ 🤦🏻♂️⚫️➕⚪️ ＝🧒🏼—> 👨❤️👨
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【带卡】ABO - 创造闺女大作战

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinjiNaoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/gifts).

宇智波鸢出生的时候，他的两位家长都没有预料到是个男孩 — 无论是体检还是直觉，都应该是个女孩子的。带土早就买了好多女孩子的婴儿服，还把房间刷成了粉红色，连“案山子”的名字都起好了。所以，当卡卡西和带土看着可爱的新生儿，一瞬间有点不知所措。

一转眼六年过去了，小鸢在木叶村民的关照下茁壮成长，已经成为忍校一名优秀的学生。

作为五代目火影和他的御用暗部的独生儿子，所有人都对这个名门之后的天才少年给予厚望，唯独只有两位亲生家长一致认为，希望越大失望越大。所以，他们二人对于小鸢唯一的希望就是……吃好喝好。

好在小鸢不仅聪敏伶俐，而且非常懂事。他从小就知道，他的两位父亲”工作繁忙“，每天要务缠身，根本没时间照顾家庭，所以他除了接一些简单的任务，还独自承担起各种零零碎碎的家务，帮助家长分忧解难，关键时刻能顶半个保姆。

可是带土还是会时不常找茬说教儿子。自己平时嬉皮笑脸自己跟个孩子似的，却动不动在六岁的小朋友面前扮演严父。

“爸爸，我做错了什么吗？”有一天小鸢眨着水汪汪的大眼睛问卡卡西。

“唉？”卡卡西被问的一脸懵圈。

“为什么父亲老说我其实是个错误？”小鸢天真无邪的歪着脑袋，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“小鸢没有做错。是他错怪你了！全是他的错！”卡卡西愤愤不平替儿子伸冤。

但他不得不承认，小鸢的出生，确实是一个错误。

卡卡西对于七年前的那个晚上历历在目。那天晚上正逢同期聚会，他刚刚完成一个凶多吉少的任务，只身单挑十几个S级叛忍，来到居酒屋的时候疲乏不堪。踏入门口的那一刻五代目在人群中冲他招手，一瞬间任务的沉重感消失殆尽，他全身倍感轻松。

一晚上滴酒未沾的五代目拥着他喝的酩酊大醉，未等酒席散去就匆匆离场，等不及回家就将他拖进了附近废旧的仓库。两人连上衣都没有褪去，带土借着酒劲疯了似的顶进他肠壁最深处，深的他歇斯底里的叫停。酒精上头，月光暧昧，带土神志不清，一会儿说着露骨的情话，一会儿如野兽般嘶哑的咆哮。

发情期的Omega逆来顺受，任凭摆布。生殖腔狭窄而密闭的入口被体内蛮横的力量生硬的顶开，一股热浪袭来，带土掐死了他的肩膀把他按在地板上，近似暴虐的射精。血腥味与精液咸腥的味道纠缠不清，与Omega清澈凛冽的信息素交织在一起，弥漫在杂乱不堪的废旧仓库，漫天灰尘飘飞，一粒精致美好的种子被埋在他身体里。

然而遗憾的是，关于七年前那天晚上的事情，带土什么都不记得了。他只记得卡卡西一边哭求他”不要，会怀孕的“，一边激动的眼泪直流。

这些都是过去的事情了。

虽说时代不同了，男女都一样。小鸢挺好的，可爱乖巧没得挑，可是亲爹带土好像还是不满足。其实带土打心眼里想要个女儿。

虽然他在清醒的时候都会跟卡卡西说，一个娃已经够他受的了，二人世界如何如何好。但是，每一次喝醉的时候都会神志不清的絮絮叨叨再要个女儿该多好多好。

一个月圆之夜，清风朗朗，夜色撩人。五代目和他的暗部队长兴致正浓，半个小时的前戏，发情期的omega被弄射了两三次仍欲求不满，带土倒是一反常态的按捺着，对暗部上下其手身下去却按兵不动。

不是带土不想要，而是他最近发现，看着卡卡西发情的娇态比他自己索取还要让他感到满足。

“你不是一直想要个女孩么？”卡卡西贴在带土身上，柔声吹着耳边风。

“那都是醉话，不算数……”

”那你现在是清醒的么？”卡卡西临睡前为了暖身子喝了点酒，此时脸颊微红，醉意朦胧。

“不好说……“他的omega身下流着丰盈的汁液，周身信息素的味道浓郁，比酒精更让他沉醉。

“这么犹犹豫豫的可不是你五代目的风格！”卡卡西佯装的愠意一闪而过，化为款款深情，“上次是我不好，这次一定不会的。这次肯定会是女孩子的。“

这话下贱的有些荒谬 — 有点科学常识的人都知道，决定性别的染色体是在Alpha身上。

“笨蛋卡西。”

“来嘛吊车尾。”

卡卡西勾起脚尖轻巧的踢掉了床脚的安全套。

“开什么玩笑，哥哥这些年靠的都是意志力！”带土不屑的笑道。他把卡卡西拢进怀里，贴着为他而吐露情水的穴口触探进去，身下omega发出一声清浅的呻吟，大腿内侧的肌肉突然绷紧，带土心里一慌，肉棒顿时肿胀的发痒，险些乱了阵脚，他深吸一口气迅速平复心情。

带土自诩意志力超凡。虽然起先与卡卡西同居之后对这个撩人的omega手足无措，撞上发情期更是昏天黑地，一发不可收拾。但是随着他后知后觉的成长，幼稚的任性被逐渐收敛，身为忍者的自制力被不断磨炼。

尤其是在有了小鸢之后，带土突然习得了天生基因里缺失的责任感。于是他下定决心，不能重蹈覆辙让自己当年犯下的错误重演。

他与自己约法三章，发誓不让卡卡西再受一丝一毫的委屈。卡卡西生病的时候坚决不碰他，出任务回来一定得先检查一下有没受伤，办公室里绝对不可以。最重要的是，无论如何不能再让他怀孕了。

对于这些不成文的规矩，一向热爱违法乱纪的带土也没有百分百遵守，但是最后一条他确实是坚持做到了。他觉得很骄傲。但他从不跟卡卡西炫耀，他只是暗地里给自己偷偷打call。

带土小心翼翼的控制着节奏，将怀里的人抱的更紧— 平日里有些寒凉的身体因酒精而灼热，情色之热让带土烧坏了头脑；白皙的肌肤上渗出些细密的汗珠，滋润着带土心里淫邪的种子。

烈焰熊熊燃烧，种子生根拔节，藤蔓般蔓延。带土忍不住加快了速度，随着他胯下收缩，一阵阵滔天的快意跌宕起伏，甬道里淫水源源不断，激荡起澎湃的浪花，一浪推着一浪，层层叠起，将他带入欲望更深处。

肠壁里洪水泛滥，性器直打滑，带土稍一用力竟然滑了出来。

“怎么了带土……不好操么……”卡卡西带着哭腔一脸委屈的恳求。

“爽的我要炸了！你再这么骚我都招架不住你了！”带土不允许他这么作践自己，掐着他的腰线再次深深进入，卡卡西配合的用力的夹紧，肠壁里粉嫩的软肉如泣如诉的包裹着性器，如饥似渴的贪婪吮吸。带土俯身贴付在卡卡西胸膛，咬着他的下唇吻下去。他吻的很深很，连身体都随之沉陷下去，重重压在卡卡西身上，他们像磁铁的正负极一样牢牢吸在一起。此时他们心跳融合在一起，互为彼此的唯一，牵动对方的心。

那个吻绵长的让人窒息，分开时卡卡西哽咽般大口喘息。Alpha红豆糕味道的信息素带着强大的侵略性，顺着鼻腔进入他身体，张牙舞爪的侵蚀着他，在他浑身上下肆无忌惮的作祟。Omega的本能让他不能自己，对于标记了自己的Alpha他忠贞不二，对于他的火影大人他唯命是从。然而在这副被驯服的身体里，藏匿着偌大的野性。不同于以往百依百顺的臣服，他的甜美的温柔里带着辛辣的叛逆。

犀利的写轮眼收敛了战斗时尖锐的杀气，微微斜着向上一瞥，朦朦胧胧里藏不住娇艳欲滴的魅惑；无暇禁欲的身体承载着满满当当的情欲，黏腻的肠液随着性器抽插一股一股往外流，从穴口，到大腿，再到对方阴囊，全都被涂的晶晶亮亮。

他的狂野，他的温驯，他的身体，他的心，完完全全都只属于宇智波带土一个人。他不需要说什么，就足以让他的alpha意乱情迷；他不需要做什么，就完完全全蛊惑了alpha一片痴心。

带土又怎会不懂这份心意？他对他的omega喜欢的想要流泪，想要倾其所有给他世上一切最好的东西。于是他使尽浑身解数的爱他，让他满足，给他快乐。带土自知意志薄弱，可是为了守护一个誓言，他也足足克制了七年。

连绵不断的炙热萦绕在身，带土心里一阵莫名的躁动，吻上了卡卡西的腺体 — 那是他曾经标记过的地方，他忘情的舔舐着脖颈上细腻的皮肤，仿佛上面还余留着他曾经的体温。伤口的印记早已消失，可轻柔的舔触仍然让卡卡西脊背发麻，心头发痒。时过境迁，这份被印记在身体里的爱透彻入骨。

卡卡西无比热热烈的回应着他，环上他的腰，抚摸他的脊背 — 然而这一次卡卡西想的不只是被标记，他想要更多，想要让带土像七年前那个混沌不堪的晚上，彻彻底底的充满身体，彻彻底底的占有自己。

带土被骨节分明的十指抓的形骸破碎，背肌欲将崩裂，肩胛骨赫然耸立。他支撑似的，双手情不自禁的覆上了卡卡西剧烈起伏的胸口。

痴情的Omega对于Alpha的抚爱异常敏感，乳首立即兴奋的肿胀了起来，娇嫩的肉粒高傲的挺立，倔强的向他的Alpha发出盛情邀请。带土乱无章法的摩挲揉弄了一阵，便迫不及待的扑上去撕咬吮吸，舌尖在尖端来来回回打转，唇瓣开合咕叽咕叽嘬出响亮的水声，涎水拉出一道道银丝，齿缝将它细细研磨，乳晕周围都是他深深浅浅的齿痕。

他忍不住胡思乱想。如果怀孕了，花蕊里便会酿出乳白的花蜜，他便可以肆意汲取。卡卡西总会半推半就，但终会为他解开衣襟送上去，他把脸枕在温软的胸脯里，吸食人世间最美的甜蜜。

七年以前有小鸢的时候……

都他妈是些什么乌七八糟的东西！带土气的想抽自己一巴掌。

身下的Omega与他心有灵犀，似乎看穿了他不可告人的秘密。

“求求你带土，你好好操我好么……生殖腔空了多少年了，你碰都不碰一下，好狠心啊！”卡卡西嫌带土给的不够，扭动腰肢把自己往里送了几分，大片软肉拽着带土的性器使劲往里吸。

不行不行不行！带土奈何不住，慌不择路的仓皇撤退 — 卡卡西何等狡猾，万万不可中了这苦肉计！

“那里面真的很骚的……很能生的……”卡卡西一次又一次试探带土的下限，将带土推入万劫不复的深渊。

绝对不行！带土咬紧牙关，死命抵抗。坚守了七年的底线，此刻岌岌可危。性器前端已经触碰到了生殖腔半开合的入口，只要稍稍施力就可以轻易进去。

“怎么了？玩不起？”卡卡西轻蔑的挑衅。

带土被激怒了。这些年他宇智波带土跟他的omega什么大的没玩过！无数次千钧一发，他在崩溃的边缘悬崖勒马，险象环生。如此超越人性的隐忍，这贤十的脑子真的一点都不知道吗？

“你他妈这几年鸡巴是不是缩了，捅不进去了！”卡卡西怨恨的谩骂着。

七年以来的默默坚持，卡卡西居然一点都不懂！带土被激的急火攻心，方寸大乱，性器在肠壁里发了疯似的来回乱撞，肉壁都要被他捣的稀烂。

“宇智波带土！你他妈是不是男人！连老婆肚子都搞不大！”卡卡西鄙夷的讥笑道。

卡卡西简直过分的要了命！带土尊严扫地，恼羞成怒，忍无可忍。残存的理智即刻沦丧，一根根神经啪啪断裂，七年以来引以为傲的克制分崩瓦解，情欲似脱缰的野马易纵难收。此时他被兽性的本能操控着，下身坚硬欲裂，如同一块滚烫的钢铁，在柔软的肠壁里气急败坏的碾压抽持。

“你给我！你给我！给我我的露露！”卡卡西晃动着身子歇斯底里的哀求 — 那个幻想中的女儿，不仅是带土想要的，也是卡卡西想要的。

“卡卡西！你他妈自找的！生不出来女儿老子干死你！”

带土一狠心，长驱直入，霸道的进入那个七年未触及的禁区，把整个生殖腔都射满了。

*

十个月以后，旗木案山子如期平安出生了。

五代目火影当年起好的名字和当年买的那些婴儿服，也总算没有浪费。

暗部队长得意一笑，仿佛完成了一个SSR级别的任务。

宇智波鸢虽然不懂为何自己是个“天大的错误”，而妹妹却是“天赐的礼物”，但他作为兄长，一瞬间觉得自己成长了很多，早已不是无理取闹，撒娇争宠的年纪了。


End file.
